<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Предостережение by Fausthaus</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23300713">Предостережение</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fausthaus/pseuds/Fausthaus'>Fausthaus</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Реквием по Вероне [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Romeo And Juliet - Shakespeare, SHAKESPEARE William - Works</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Allegory, Gen, Pre-Canon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:28:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>426</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23300713</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fausthaus/pseuds/Fausthaus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Почему они враждуют?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Реквием по Вероне [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1675204</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Предостережение</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Почему они враждуют? — Эскал отложил письмо и внимательно посмотрел на Валентина.</p><p>— О ком ты спрашиваешь?</p><p>— Монтекки и Капулетти. Разве Верона не достаточно большой город, чтобы в нем хватало места для всех?</p><p>— Ты задаешь правильные вопросы, Валентин. Увы, не на все из них можно получить ответы. </p><p>— Если я приду к Монтекки или к Капулетти, они тоже ничего мне не скажут? Я не смогу понять, почему они ненавидят друг друга?</p><p>— Тебе расскажут сказку, Валентин. Глупую сказку о несуществующих обидах. Когда-то очень давно что-то рассорило две семьи, но только это они и помнят.</p><p>— Что это было? Разочарование? Предательство? Смерть?</p><p>— Или все эти причины объединились в единое целое. Каждое поколение запоминало и дополняло предание, рассказываемое им в детстве. Они лелеяли свои обиды, находили поводы для рождения новых, дышали ими и уже никогда не смогут по-другому. И все же сейчас жизнь двух семейств не более чем комедия, разыгрываемая на улицах моего города. </p><p>— Почему вы не прекратите это? Почему позволяете моему брату принимать в ней участие?</p><p>— Меркуцио с детства любит театр. Я позволяю этой страсти подпитываться. Есть что-то притягательное в расстановке фигур и их движении по воле автора. Чувства обостряются, когда смотришь на картины из чужой жизни. Но достаточно одного жеста автора и миры с легкостью разбиваются, причиняя одновременно боль и наслаждение.</p><p>— Но почему это не вы? — Валентин нахмурился. — Это ваш город. Почему вы позволяете кому-то другому разыгрывать свои пьесы? </p><p>— Я не настолько возмущен происходящим в Вероне, чтобы вмешиваться.</p><p>— Но толпе больше интересны трагедии, разве не так? Не захочет ли кто-то изменить веселье на кровь и смерть на улицах Вероны?</p><p>— Я не буду против, — на лице Эскала появилась улыбка. — Я устал быть тем, кто останавливает кровопролитие. Моя казна достаточна велика, и я не нуждаюсь более в плате двух семейств за их вечные стычки. Мне ничего не нужно от них. </p><p>— Вы ничего не сделаете, если они будут по-настоящему убивать друг друга?</p><p>— Для каждого преступления есть наказание по законам Вероны. И смерть врага — не исключение.</p><p>— Запретите Меркуцио ходить на эту пьесу. Он не узнает в ней более ничего интересного. К тому же запах крови не слишком приятен.</p><p>— Почему ты считаешь, что не Меркуцио сейчас расставляет своих персонажей в нужных ему декорациях? </p><p>— Мой брат бывает слишком увлеченным и несдержанным, это не лучшее качество для автора. Я не хочу, чтобы он стал жертвой своих эмоций. К тому же ему не место на подмостках, которые в любой момент могут провалиться. </p><p>— Я передам ему твое предостережение, Валентин, — Эскал снова взял в руки письмо. — Но иногда и тебе стоит смотреть чужие пьесы.</p><p>— Если она будет достойна моего внимания.</p><p>— Тебе предстоит решить это самому. Сегодня вечером в гостях у Капулетти.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>